The Saga of The Female Wizard -The Silmarillion
by Forged In Fire and Flame
Summary: What if there were more than 5 wizards sent to Middle-Earth? Join me to read the adventures of the sixth female wizard throughtout the LOTR Universe, starting with the Silmarillion, to the Hobbit and the LOTR. Summary will be updated as story goes on. AU. Istari OC alongside of Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast and the Blue Wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saga of the Female Wizard- The ****Silmarillion**

**Book 1 of 3**

**By Forged in Fire and Flame**

* * *

Disclaimer: All of the LOTR Universe besides my own characters belongs to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien and anything from the movies (LOTR trilogy and Hobbit movies) belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema.

Note: This may start off a bit slow, but preserve and keep reading please, it will get faster. This chapter will have quotes from the Silmarillion that I do not own and don't claim to own. The main portions will be _italicized. _ I have messed with the names and a few characters but all will be explained in time

**The Beginning of the Ainur and Arda**

* * *

In the very, very beginning of Arda, before even Arda existed there was nothing but Eru, or the One, who in the Elvish tongue is named Ilúvatar made the Ainur, the Holy Ones of his thought for he was lonely and said to himself,

"Why should I be all alone? For I have the capacity to create beings and I will have fellowship with these beings.

So the Ainur, which is, the Valar and the Maiar were made. Out of nothingness came Melkor with his dark and unfathomable eyes and since he was the first, he was given the greatest gifts of power and knowledge. Next came his brother, Manwe with his bright blue eyes.

But Ilúvatar halted in his creation of the Ainur to explain to the two brothers of his Song, the Song of the Universe.

"The Song will live in every living thing when my work is done but the Song must be created first. That is what your purpose is, you must create the song with your brethren and then my goal will be reached."

Bowing, Melkor began to sing, though he had not known the tune. In his deep tenors, the Song deepened and seemed sad and heavy. And afterwards, Manwe began to sing as well, balancing the song into a melody of basses and cellos, and it was truly beautiful.

As the two Vala were singing, Ilúvatar made the rest of the Ainur, separating them into two groups, the higher Valar, and the slightly less powerful Maiar. And as he spoke to them all, they comprehended his design and sang their own melody, adding uniqueness to the song and as they sang for timeless days, they grew in understanding and increased in unity and harmony. And they sang, and sang, creating words long lost and melodies the ear has not since heard. But the One halted their song and called the Ainur and showed them a mightier theme, greater than they had even imagined. And Ilúvatar showed them even more wonderful things and the glory of its beginning and the splendour of its end amazed the Ainur, so that they bowed before Ilúvatar and were silent.

Then Ilúvatar said to them:

"Of the theme that I have declared to you, I wish that you now in harmony make a Great Music. And since I have kindled you with the Flame Imperishable, you reveal your own powers by making this theme, each person with his own thoughts and imagination. But I will sit and listen to this new song, which added to the old song forms The Song.

Then the voices of the Ainur were like harps and lutes, and pipes and trumpets, and viols and organs, and like countless choirs singing in long lost tongues. And they began to fashion the theme of Ilúvatar to a great music; and a sound arose of endless interchanging melodies woven in harmony that passed beyond hearing into the depths and into the heights, and the places of the dwelling of Ilúvatar were filled to overflowing even to the deepest pits and the highest heights, and the music and the echo of the music went out into the Void, and it was not void.

"_Never since have the Ainur made any music like to this music, though it has been said that a greater still shall be made before Ilúvatar by the choirs of the Ainur and the Children of Ilúvatar after the end of days. Then the themes of Ilúvatar shall be played aright, and take Being in the moment of their utterance, for all shall then understand fully his intent in their part, and each shall know the comprehension of each, and Ilúvatar shall give to their thoughts the secret fire, being well pleased."_

But as the One listened, everything seemed good and acceptable for a while until Melkor interfered. His heart had grown dark and he grew jealous of the might of the One and desired more power and glory for himself, though he had the most power and knowledge among the Ainur. But as the cliché quote goes… With great power comes great responsibility. But Melkor abused that power and much grief and sorrow was the result of his acts. He had gone often alone into the void looking the Imperishable Flame; for desire grew hot within him create beings of his own design and to have servants under him. But he did not find the Fire or the Flame (reference to my username :) ) for it dwells within Ilúvatar.

And so he began a new thread, darker and deeper and immediately chaos and discord followed as some of the Ainur unknowingly followed his dark tune. And his discord spread until Ilúvatar saw the storm caused by the clashing of his design and that of Melkor's.

And then he stood up and raised his hand, creating a new song with more power, beauty and elegance. But Melkor's dark tunes rose to dominance and the war of sounds and melodies was violent as the Ainur grew dismayed and sung no more.

"_Then again Ilúvatar arose, and the Ainur perceived that his countenance was stern; and he lifted up his right hand, and behold! A third theme grew amid the confusion, and it was unlike the others. For it seemed at first soft and sweet, a mere rippling of gentle sounds in delicate melodies; but it could not be quenched, and it took to itself power and profundity_." This was the theme of the One, and the Ainur rallied to it and sang with their melodies once more.

_And it seemed at last that there were two musics progressing at one time before the seat of Ilúvatar, and they were utterly at variance. The one was deep and wide and beautiful, but slow and blended with an immeasurable sorrow, from which its beauty chiefly came. The other had now achieved a unity of its own; but it was loud, and vain, and endlessly repeated; and it had little harmony, but rather a clamorous unison as of many trumpets braying upon a few notes. _

_And it essayed to drown the other music by the violence of its voice, but it seemed that its most triumphant notes were taken.__ Then the Ainur were afraid, and they did not yet comprehend the words that were said to them; and Melkor was filled with shame, of which came secret anger. But Ilúvatar arose in splendour, and he went forth from the fair regions that he had made for the Ainur; and the Ainur followed him."_

And so the two ever warring sides were created, good fought with evil, light with dark and hope with despair.

And then Ilúvatar showed them the result of their Music. The Ainur looked and saw a new World, and it lived and when the Ainur had gazed for a while and were silent, Ilúvatar said again: 'Behold your Music! This is your song; and each of you shall find contained in here, all those things which he himself added or devised. And you, Melkor, will discover all the secret thoughts of thy mind, and will perceive that they are but a part of the whole and tributary to its glory.'

_And many other things Ilúvatar spoke to the Ainur at that time, and because of their memory of his words, and the knowledge that each has of the music that he himself made, the Ainur know much of what was, and is, and is to come, and few things are unseen by them. Yet some things there are that they cannot see, neither alone nor taking counsel together; for to none but himself has Ilúvatar revealed all that he has in store, and in every age there come forth things that are new and have no foretelling, for they do not proceed from the past. And so it was that as this vision of the World was played before them, the Ainur saw that it contained things which they had not thought. And they saw with amazement the coming of the Children of Ilúvatar, and the habitation that was prepared for them; and they perceived that they themselves in the labour of their music had been busy with the preparation of this dwelling, and yet knew not that it had any purpose beyond its own beauty. For the Children of Ilúvatar were conceived by him alone; and they came with the third theme, and were not in the theme which Ilúvatar propounded at the beginning, and none of the Ainur had part in their making. Therefore when they beheld them, the more did they love them, being things other than themselves, strange and free, wherein they saw the mind of Ilúvatar reflected anew, and learned yet a little more of his wisdom, which otherwise had been hidden even from the Ainur._

_Now the Children of Ilúvatar are Elves and Men, the Firstborn and the Followers. And amid all the splendours of the World, its vast halls and spaces, and its wheeling fires, Ilúvatar chose a place for their habitation in the Deeps of Time and in the midst of the innumerable stars. And this habitation might seem a little thing to those who consider only the majesty of the Ainur or who consider only the immeasurable vastness of the World, which still the Ainur are shaping, and not the minute precision to which they shape all things therein. But when the Ainur had beheld this habitation in a vision and had seen the Children of Ilúvatar arise therein, and then many of the mightiest among them bent all their thought and their desire towards that place. And of these Melkor was the chief, even as he was in the beginning the greatest of the Ainur who took part in the Music. And he feigned, even to himself at first, that he desired to go thither and order all things for the good of the Children of Ilúvatar, controlling the turmoils of the heat and the cold that had come to pass through him. But he desired rather to subdue to his will both Elves and Men, envying the gifts with which Ilúvatar promised to endow them; and he wished himself to have subject and servants, and to be called Lord, and to be a master over other wills._ And though his countenance darkened, he kept the brooding darkness in his heart for now.

_But the other Ainur looked upon this habitation set within the vast spaces of the World, which the Elves call Arda, the Earth; and their hearts rejoiced in light, and their eyes beholding many colours were filled with gladness; but because of the roaring of the sea they felt a great unquiet. And they observed the winds and the air, and the matters of which Arda was made, of iron and stone and silver and gold and many substances: but of all these water they most greatly praised. And it is said by the Eldar that in water there lives yet the echo of the Music of the Ainur more than in any substance else that is in this Earth; and many of the Children of Ilúvatar still listen unsatisfied to the voices of the Sea, and yet know not for what they listen._

And so, the Elves were created and Arda began.

* * *

**Note:** More of my own writing will come in the following chapters. Please comment, review and favorite and tell me in which category this should go in, the Silmarillion in books or crossovers as LOTR and Silmarillion.

Now I know some of you think that the Silmarillion is boring but I disagree, and think it is an epic story of epic proportions. I love that word, epic, by the way. Next up the Valar and Maiar will be introduced by name and the positions that they take of Earth, Sky, Sea, Fire and the rest of the domains.

Thanks for reading please rate and review. I will get started on the next chapter very soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Arda

**Note: This may start off a bit slow, but preserve and keep reading please, it gets faster**

**The Saga of the Female Wizard - The ****Silmarillion**

**Book 1 of 3**

**By Forged in Fire and Flame**

* * *

Thank you to my first reviewer of this story: **Animadeus. **Also, thanks to my 5 favoriters: **Animadeus, MissKim2b, **Moonlit Night199**, finnray and setsuna1415 **and my 4 followers: **Moonlit Night199, **MissKim2b, DrachenEngel and **Animadeus. Thanks!******

* * *

Note: This chapter will have quotes from the Silmarillion that I do not own and don't claim to own. They will be italicized and I will change the tenses as well (hath to has) I have messed with the names and a few characters but all will be explained in time. Next chapter will come soon! Disclaimer: All of the LOTR Universe besides my own characters belongs to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien and anything from the movies (LOTR trilogy and Hobbit movies) belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema.

Chapter 2- The Valar and the Maiar

And so the Ainur saw the vision of Arda which Ilúvatar had made and they were filled with wonder, that is, most of them were. Their hearts rejoiced at were amazed at even the smallest of features, for everything of Arda was perfect and even the most simplest of things was sophisticated. And they saw the rolling seas of Arda and the whispering wind and the whistling air. All was good. They marveled at the materials of the new earth, for deep within it was stone, silver, iron, gold and many other substances

The rolling water that could not be restrained or shackled called to the Vala called Ulmo, whom Ilúvatar had taught in music. But the blue sky called to Manwë, and the noblest of the Ainu was amazed. The fabric of Earth had thrilled Aulë to whom Ilúvatar had given knowledge almost that of Melkor; but the delight and pride of Aulë is in the deed of making and he took joy in what he made.

_And Ilúvatar spoke to Ulmo, and said: "Do you not see how here in this little realm in the Deeps of Time Melkor has made war on your domain? He has thought it of bitter cold immoderate, and yet has not destroyed the beauty of thy fountains, nor of my clear pools. Behold the snow, and the cunning work of frost! Melkor hath devised heats and fire without restraint, and hath not dried up thy desire nor utterly quelled the music of the sea. Behold rather the height and glory of the clouds, and the ever changing mists; and listen to the fall of rain upon the Earth! And in these clouds thou art drawn nearer to Manwë, thy friend, whom you love."_

_Then Ulmo answered: "Truly, Water is become now fairer than my heart imagined, neither had my secret thought conceived the snowflake, nor in all my music was contained the falling of the rain. I will seek Manwë, that he and I may make melodies for ever to my delight!" And Manwë and Ulmo have from the beginning been allied, and in all things have served most faithfully the purpose of Ilúvatar._

_But even as Ulmo spoke, and while the Ainur were yet gazing upon this vision, it was taken away and hidden from their sight; and it seemed to them that in that moment they perceived a new thing, Darkness, which they had not known before except in thought. But they had become enamored of the beauty of the vision and engrossed in the unfolding of the World which came there to being, and their minds were filled with it; for the history was incomplete and the circles of time not full-wrought when the vision was taken away. _

_Then there was unrest among the Ainur; but Ilúvatar called to them, and said: "I know the desire of your minds that what ye have seen should verily be, not only in your thought, but even as ye yourselves are, and yet other. Therefore I say: __Eä!__ Let these things Be! And I will send forth into the Void the Flame Imperishable, and it shall be at the heart of the World, and the World shall Be; and those of you that will may go down into it." And suddenly the Ainur saw afar off a light, as it were a cloud with a living heart of flame; and they knew that this was no vision only, but that Ilúvatar had made a new thing: Eä, the World that Is._

And so it came to pass that of the Ainur, some continued to dwell with Ilúvatar beyond the confines of the World; but others, and among them many of the greatest and fairest, departed from the presence of Ilúvatar and descended into it. But Ilúvatar made a condition that their power should be from then on contained and bounded in the World, to be within it forever, until it is complete, so that they are its life and it is theirs. And therefore they are named the Valar, the Powers of the World.

_But when the Valar entered into Eä they were at first astounded and at a loss, for it was as if naught was yet made which they had seen in vision, and all was but on point to begin and yet unshaped, and it was dark. For the Great Music had been but the growth and flowering of thought in the Tuneless Halls, and the Vision only a foreshowing; but now they had entered in at the beginning of Time, and the Valar perceived that the World had been but foreshadowed and foresung, and they must achieve it. So began their great labours in wastes unmeasured and unexplored, and in ages uncounted and forgotten, until in the Deeps of Time and in the midst of the vast halls of Eä there came to be that hour and that place where was made the habitation of the Children of Ilúvatar. And in this work the chief part was taken by Manwë and Aulë and Ulmo; but Melkor too was there from the first, and he meddled in all that was done, turning it if he might to his own desires and purposes; and he kindled great fires. When therefore Earth was yet young and full of flame Melkor coveted it, and he said to the other Valar: "This shall be my own kingdom; and I name it unto myself!"_

For this had always been his plan, to claim dominion over the others and rule the world and the Children of Ilúvatar until the ending of the World. But Manwë was the brother of Melkor in the mind of Ilúvatar, and he was the chief instrument of the second theme that Ilúvatar had raised up against the discord of Melkor; and he called to himself many spirits both greater and less, and they came down into the fields of Arda and aided Manwë, lest Melkor should hinder the fulfilment of their labour forever, and Earth should wither ere it even began to bloom.

And Manwë said unto Melkor: "You shall not take this kingdom for your own, for many others have laboured here and they too deserve to have dominion over this place in part." And there was strife between Melkor and the other Valar; and for that time Melkor withdrew and departed to other regions and did there what he would; but he did not put the desire of the Kingdom of Arda from his heart.

The Valar then took shape, for before they had only been spirits and because they loved the Children of Ilúvatar, they took shape after what they had seen in the Vision of Ilúvatar, only greater in majesty and splendour. But the Valar may walk, if they wish, unclad, and then even the Eldar cannot clearly perceive them, though they be present.

And the Valar took many companions, some lesser, some as great as themselves, and they laboured together in the ordering of the Earth and the perfection of its deformities.

_Then Melkor saw what was done, and that the Valar walked on Earth as powers visible, clad in the raiment of the World, and were lovely and glorious to see, and blissful, and that the Earth was becoming as a garden for their delight, for its turmoils were subdued. His envy grew then the greater within him; and he also took visible form, but because of his mood and the malice that burned in him that form was dark and terrible. And he descended upon Arda in power and majesty greater than any other of the Valar, as a mountain that wades in the sea and has its head above the clouds and is clad in ice and crowned with smoke and fire; and the light of the eyes of Melkor was like a flame that withers with heat and pierces with a deadly cold._

Thus began the first battle of the Valar with Melkor for the dominion of Arda. _The Valar endeavoured ever, in despite of Melkor, to rule the Earth and to prepare it for the coming of the Firstborn; and they built lands and Melkor destroyed them; valleys they delved and Melkor raised them up; mountains they carved and Melkor threw them down; seas they hollowed and Melkor spilled them; and naught might have peace or come to lasting growth, for as surely as the Valar began a labour so would Melkor undo it or corrupt it. And yet their labour was not all in vain; and though nowhere and in no work was their will and purpose wholly fulfilled, and all things were in hue and shape other than the Valar had at first intended, slowly nonetheless the Earth was fashioned and made firm. And thus was the habitation of the Children of Ilúvatar established at the last in the Deeps of Time and amidst the innumerable stars._

And despite the destruction Melkor had wrought, Arda survived and by the patience of the Valar, it took form and not even Melkor could destroy it completely.

* * *

Please review and favorite. The next chapter will go up sometime next week. Happy 4th of July Americans! The next chapters will have more of my own work hopefully. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: The Maiar

**Disclaimer: All work that is not mine is Tolkien's, not mine.**

* * *

**The Saga of the Female Wizard - The ****Silmarillion**

**Book 1 of 3**

**By Forged in Fire and Flame**

**Chapter 3:**

**Introduction of the Valar and the Maiar**

* * *

And after this the Valar established their domains. The chief of the Valar was Manwë and he was the brother of Melkor. Due to his toils against the Dark One, he was named the leader. Though the mightiest of all the Ainur was Melkor, Manwë was closer to Ilúvatar and understood the will of Ilúvatar the most out of all of the Valar. And so Manwë became Lord of Arda and all of its inhabitants, though Melkor did not recognize the former's sovereignty. In Arda he ruled, and therefore controlled the sky and he delighted in the air, the winds and the clouds. He loves and rules over all of the birds and he commands them in many occasions. The names of the Lords of the Valar are: Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lórien, and Tulkas; and the names of the Queens are: Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vána, and Nessa. Melkor is counted no longer among the Valar, and his name is not spoken upon Earth.

_With Manwë dwells Varda, Lady of the Stars, who knows all the regions of Eä. Too great is her beauty to be declared in the words of Men or of Elves; for the light of Ilúvatar lives still in her face. In light is her power and her joy. Out of the deeps of Eä she came to the aid of Manwë; for Melkor she knew from before the making of the Music and rejected him, and he hated her, and feared her more than all others whom Eru made. Manwë and Varda are seldom parted, and they remain in Valinor. Their halls are above the everlasting snow, upon Oiolossë, the uttermost tower of Taniquetil, tallest of all the mountains upon Earth. When Manwë there ascends his throne and looks forth, if Varda is beside him, he sees further than all other eyes, through mist, and through darkness, and over the leagues of the sea. And if Manwë is with her, Varda hears more clearly than all other ears the sound of voices that cry from east to west, from the hills and the valleys, and from the dark places that Melkor has made upon Earth. Of all the Great Ones who dwell in this world the Elves hold Varda most in reverence and love. Elbereth they name her, and they call upon her name out of the shadows of Middle-earth, and uplift it in song at the rising of the stars._

_Ulmo is the Lord of Waters. He is alone. He dwells nowhere long, but moves as he will in all the deep waters about the Earth or under the Earth. He is next in might to Manwë, and before Valinor was made he was closest to him in friendship; but thereafter he went seldom to the councils of the Valar, unless great matters were in debate. The trumpets of Manwë are loud, but Ulmo's voice is deep as the deeps of the ocean which he only has seen._

_Aulë rules over all the substances of which Arda is made. In the beginning he wrought much in fellowship with Manwë and Ulmo; and the fashioning of all lands was his labour. He is a smith and a master of all crafts, and he delights in works of skill, however small, as much as in the mighty building of old. His are the gems that lie deep in the Earth and the gold that is fair in the hand, no less than the walls of the mountains and the basins of the sea. The Noldor learned most of him, and he was ever their friend. Melkor was jealous of him, for Aulë was most like himself in thought and in powers; and there was long strife between them, in which Melkor ever marred or undid the works of Aulë, and Aulë grew weary in repairing the tumults and disorders of Melkor. Both, also, desired to make things of their own that should be new and not thought of by others, and delighted in the praise of their skill. _

_The spouse of Aulë is Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits. She is the lover of all things that grow in the earth, and all their countless forms she holds in her mind, from the trees like towers in forests long ago to the moss upon stones or the small and secret things in the mould._

_The Fëanturi, masters of spirits, are brethren, and they are called most often Mandos and Lórien. Yet these are rightly the names of the places of their dwelling, and their true names are Námo and Irmo._

_Mandos is the keeper of the Houses of the Dead, and the summoner of the spirits of the slain. He forgets nothing; and he knows all things that shall be, save only those that lie still in the freedom of Ilúvatar. He is the Doomsman of the Valar; but he pronounces his dooms and his Judgements only at the bidding of Manwë. Vairë the Weaver is his spouse, who weaves all things that have ever been in Time into her storied webs, and the halls of Mandos that ever widen as the ages pass are clothed with them._

_Lorien the younger is the master of visions and dreams. In Lórien are his gardens in the land of the Valar, and they are the fairest of all places in the world, filled with many spirits. Estë the gentle, healer of hurts and of weariness, is his spouse From the fountains of Lorien and Estë all those who dwell in Valinor draw refreshment; and often the Valar come themselves to Lórien and there find repose and easing of the burden of Arda._

_Mightier than Estë is Nienna, sister of the Fëanturi; she dwells alone. She is acquainted with grief, and mourns for every wound that Arda has suffered in the marring of Melkor. So great was her sorrow, as the Music unfolded, that her song turned to lamentation long before its end, and the sound of mourning was woven into the themes of the World before it began. But she does not weep for herself; and those who hearken to her learn pity, and endurance in hope. Her halls are west of West, upon the borders of the world; and she comes seldom to the city of Valimar where all is glad. She goes rather to the halls of Mandos, which are near to her own; and all those who wait in Mandos cry to her, for she brings strength to the spirit and turns sorrow to wisdom. The windows of her house look outward from the walls of the world._

_Greatest in strength and deeds of prowess is Tulkas, who is surnamed Astaldo, the Valiant. He came last to Arda, to aid the Valar in the first battles with Melkor. He delights in wrestling and in contests of strength; and he rides no steed, for he can outrun all things that go on feet, and he is tireless. His hair and beard are golden, and his flesh ruddy; his weapons are his hands. He has little heed for either the past or the future, and is of no avail as a counsellor, but is a hardy friend. His spouse is Nessa, the sister of Oromë, and she also is lithe and fleetfooted. Deer she loves, and they follow her train whenever she goes in the wild; but she can outrun them, swift as an arrow with the wind in her hair. In dancing she delights, and she dances in Valimar on lawns of never-fading green._

_Oromë is a mighty lord. If he is less strong than Tulkas, he is more dreadful in anger; whereas Tulkas laughs ever, in sport or in war, and even in the face of Melkor he laughed in battles before the Elves were born. Oromë loved the lands of Middle-earth, and he left them unwillingly and came last to Valinor; and often of old he passed back east over the mountains and returned with his host to the hills and the plains. He is a hunter of monsters and fell beasts, and he delights in horses and in hounds; and all trees he loves, for which reason he is called Aldaron, and by the Sindar Tauron, the Lord of Forests. Nahar is the name of his horse, white in the sun, and shining silver at night. The Valaróma is the name of his great horn, the sound of which is like the upgoing of the Sun in scarlet, or the sheer lightning cleaving the clouds. Above all the horns of his host it was heard in the woods that Yavanna brought forth in Valinor; for there Oromë would train his folk and his beasts for the pursuit of the evil creatures of Melkor. The spouse of Oromë is Vána, the Ever-young; she is the younger sister of Yavanna. All flowers spring as she passes and open if she glances upon them; and all birds sing at her coming._

_These are the names of the Valar and the Valier, and here is told in brief their likenesses, such as the Eldar beheld them in Aman. But fair and noble as were the forms in which they were manifest to the Children of Ilúvatar, they were but a veil upon their beauty and their power. And if little is here said of all that the Eldar once knew, that is as nothing compared with their true being, which goes back into regions and ages far beyond our thought. Among them Nine were of chief power and reverence; but one is removed from their number, and Eight remain, the Aratar, the High Ones of Arda: Manwë and Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna and Aulë, Mandos, Nienna, and Oromë. Though Manwë is their King and holds their allegiance under Eru, in majesty they are peers, surpassing beyond compare all others, whether of the Valar and the Maiar, or of any other order that Ilúvatar has sent into Eä._

_With the Valar came other spirits whose being also began before the World, of the same order as the Valar but of less degree. These are the Maiar, the people of the Valar, and their servants and helpers. Their number is not known to the Elves, and few have names in any of the tongues of the Children of Ilúvatar; for though it is otherwise in Aman, in Middle-earth the Maiar have seldom appeared in form visible to Elves and Men._

The highest among the Maiar of Valinor whose names are remembered in the histories of the Elder days are Ilmarë, the vassal and student of Varda and sometimes Yavanna, of whom our tale is about, and Eönwë, the banner-bearer and herald of Manwë, whose might in arms is surpassed by none in Arda but Tulkas and Orome. Melian was the name of a Maia who served both Vána and Estë; she dwelt long in Lórien, tending the trees that flower in the gardens of Irmo, ere she came to Middle-earth. Nightingales sang about her wherever she of the Maiar was Olórin. He too dwelt in Lórien, but his ways took him often to the house of Nienna, and of her he learned pity and patience. Olórin loved the Elves, he walked among them unseen, or in form as one of them, and they did not know whence came the fair visions or the promptings of wisdom that he put into their hearts. In later days he was the friend of all the Children of Ilúvatar, and took pity on their sorrows; and those who listened to him awoke from despair and put away the imaginations of the craftiest in Valinor was Curumo, servant of Aulë. Curumo created many ingenious devices, the ones for good he displayed openly, the ones for evil, he kept in his was a gentle Maia, a servant of Yavanna and so was enthralled by nature. Alatar was a servant of Orome the Hunter and his greatest friend was Rómestáma also a servant of Orome. She was a great friend of Ilmarë.

It is said among the wisest that the First War of the Valar began before anything walked on Earth.

* * *

Note: And so, our character is revealed. Guess among the comments who the female wizard is, it's pretty obvious. The next chapter will most likely come today or tomorrow and my other story the Daughter of Gil-galad will be updated tomorrow also. Cheers and sorry for the late updates!


End file.
